The Perfect Wizard
by Silentreatment
Summary: Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Harry. "I wish I could make this easier for you my boy, but alas, I can not. You were the final result of his project. You, Harry, are the "perfect wizard" Voldemort was seeking to create." Starts in 3rd year


Authors Note 1: Hello, this is the author here. (A bit obvious) This is my first attempt at a fan fiction in quite some time, and hopefully, my writing has improved drastically since my last attempt three year ago. I would like to thank my girlfriend, whom is also a fan fiction writer, for inspiring me to write again.

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own the Harry Potter franchise, no matter how much I wish it so.

Summary: Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Harry. "I wish I could make this easier for you my boy, but alas, I can not. You were the final result of his project. You, Harry, are the "perfect wizard" Voldemort was seeking to create. Takes place 3rd year and beyond.

Pairing?: What pairing? He's thirteen, so there is plenty of time for romance later in hsi life. And most Fanfiction romances are unbelievable as is. For now there is no pairing. No slash, if there is.

Authors Note 2: This chapter is more of a teaser then anything, at its to help get this plot bunny hopping. Reviews are appreciated however. No flames.

Authors Note 3: This fic is inspired in part by a fic I read years ago, but was never finished.

Now, let us begin.

* * *

><p><em>Dementors are often cited to be the most foulest of creatures that roam our world. Feeding on happiness itself, and capable of sucking out the soul of any witch, or wizard, unlucky enough to become a victim of the Dementors kiss. The aura of cold that they protrude freezes anything they pass by, even during the warmest of summers.<em>

_There is no known way of destroying a Dementor, however, any witch or wizard with the proper skills, can repel Dementorswith the Patronus Charm. This highly advanced spell uses positive emotions such as happiness or love to fuel it, and a fullycorporeall Patronus takes on the form of an animal that the caster most identifies with. To read further on the charm, and how to perform it, turn to page two hundred and four"_

Cutting his finger as he hurried to turn the page mentioned, Harry let out a gasp, looking at the cut distastefully. Sucking on the finger to keep his blood from staining the pages-Madam Pince would have his hide if that happened-he began to read the mentioned page.

Spell: _Patruonus Charm_

_Classification: Shield Charm_

_Function: To repel Dementors, and their lesser cousins, Lethifolds_

_Incantation: Expecto Patronum. (eks-pek-toh p_ə_-troh-nam)_

_Wand Motion: A forward flick or a stabbing motion_

"_This charm is highly advanced, and is not for beginners who have just started their studies into magic. To cast the spell, one must conjure in their mind a powerful memory, or a positive emotion such as happiness, pronouncing the incantation only after preforming the wand motion. The Patronus has two different forms it will take."_

Harry took a moment to look at his cut finger. The bleeding had stopped, but the skin around the wound had become red and puffy.

"_Note to self: Make sure how to learn how to mend small cuts sometime this week."_

Rubbing his tired eyes, this was third hour reading defence books and more importently Dementors. Harry turned his attention back to the book, eager to read more on the spell.

"_The first, the incomplete charm, takes the form of a shield spell, and more often than not, can only defend the caster against a single target. The second a full Corporeal Patronus will often take the form of an animal the person most closely resembles emotionally, and acts as guardian, and is capable of protecting the caster from at least ten Dementors, or more depending on the power of the memory used, and the power of the caster themselves. Once again, this author warns, that __this charm is not for young inexperienced spell weavers."_

Harry let out a sigh, slightly disheartened by the authors words. Not for inexperienced casters, the author had warned. Though, the Gryiffindor had never let something like this stop him before. The Dementors were starting to become a major problem, and hearing his mothers screams as she pleaded for his life was an unpleasant experience to say the least.

No doubt, if he could not prove that he wasn't helpless against the dark creatures in question, the Slytherins would never leave him alone on the matter. Then again, they would always taunt him anyway.

"_I need a place to practice though. No one can find out I am practising magic like this on my own, they would tell me it's dangerous and reckless. Hermione would go straight to a professor"_

An abandoned classroom would not do, nor would a broom closet. Filtch the care taker had a habit of checking both for students. And the closet was even more out of the question because of its size. To add-on even further, a couple could stumble in on him practising while looking for an easy place to hide while snogging.

No, it had too be a place only he knew about and reach, but was there such a place in Hogwarts?

Thinking hard, Harry frowned, not even paying attention to the open book before him. In fact, he was probably thinking to hard, as he felt a headache fast approaching.

After ten minutes of contemplation, Harry's hand met his forehead. How could he have forgotten about that part of Hogwarts of all places, after the previous year?

The one place Harry could practice the Patronus Charm, and any other spell he had recently learned and read about was only accessible by speaking the language of serpents, Parsletongue.

Harry would use the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

><p>And there we have it. That's my intro to this fic, I do hope you enjoyed it. I promise later chapters will be at least three times as long.<p> 


End file.
